Nadworny czarodziej Camelotu
by Gizmolog
Summary: Spoilery w pierwszym rozdziale do s04e07, The Secret Sharer (nie znam polskiego tytułu), potem będą dalsze odcinki opowiedziane ze zmianami fabularnymi, a przynajmniej ich część. Zobaczymy co dokładnie z tego wyjdzie. Prompt: Artur chce nauczyć Merlina magii, i to jeszcze tak, aby ten tego nie zauważył. Artur, oczywiście, nie ma przy tym świadomości, że Merlin magię już ma.
1. Artur się boi

_**Ten fanfik jest jednym z tekstów, które napisałam na akcję „Aby do wiosny!" na Forum Mirriel. Dokładnie jest to szósty fanfik do "Merlina", który napisałam na tę akcję i jedyny wieloczęściowy, bo pozostałe to miniaturki lub drabble (podwójne i potrójne, czyli 2x100 słów albo 3x100 słów). Zasady akcji oraz prompt, do którego ten tekst powstał, można znaleźć na forum. Do czego serdecznie namawiam – akcja trwa do 10 kwietnia, więc jest jeszcze czas nawet na to, żeby napisać coś do któregoś z promptów albo zamieścić własny prompt (już tylko dzisiaj) ;).**_

**ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY**

**w którym Artur się boi**

Od kilku dni Merlin odnosił wrażenie, że Artur mu się przygląda. I to dziwnym wzrokiem. Ale nie był w stanie się upewnić, bo za każdym razem kiedy czuł na sobie spojrzenie króla i odwracał się, żeby go na tym przyłapać, Artur zawsze patrzył akurat na coś innego i zwykle było to coś, na co patrzenie nie miało większego sensu w danej chwili. Fakt, że Artur ani razu w ciągu tych ostatnich dni nie patrzył na swojego osobistego sługę otwarcie, tylko utwierdzał Merlina w jego podejrzeniach. Merlin miał ogromną ochotę zapytać Artura wprost, o co chodzi, coś go jednak przed tym powstrzymywało. Czuł się z tym bardzo nieswojo, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Artur zresztą też nie ułatwiał mu sprawy: kiedy tylko Merlin miał zamiar otworzyć usta i poruszyć temat dziwnego zachowania króla, Artur jakby to wyczuwał szóstym zmysłem i albo wychodził z komnaty w jakiejś pilnej sprawie, albo kazał Merlinowi wyjść w jakiejś pilnej sprawie, albo zaczynał rozmowę na temat, który Merlinowi skutecznie zamykał usta. Merlin miał tego dość. Nie podobało mu się to. Ani trochę.

W tym czasie Artur się bał. Nie był to strach z rodzaju tych paraliżujących, które niedoświadczonego rycerza potrafią unieruchomić na polu bitwy, ale raczej jeden z tych dręczących. Król Camelotu prawie całe swoje życie udawał, że w ogóle nie zna uczucia strachu, ale to oczywiście nie była prawda. To była po prostu poza, coś, co wypadało robić, kiedy było się księciem, rycerzem, następcą tronu, a w końcu władcą. Artur obok tych wszystkich funkcji był jednak przede wszystkim człowiekiem i doskonale potrafił się bać, choć nie lubił się do tego przyznawać nawet przed sobą samym.

Nie było mu też obce to, czego się bał przez te ostatnie dni. W końcu obawa o życie i zdrowie jego osobistego sługi towarzyszyła mu z przerwami prawie od dnia, kiedy tym sługą został Merlin. Otrucie morteusem, próba w labiryncie Gedref, spotkanie twarzą w twarz z dorochą i inne okazje, kiedy niezdarny służący stawał w obliczu śmierci przez swojego pana lub dla niego, sprawiły, że Artur przywykł do bania się o Merlina, nawet jeśli nie mógł powiedzieć, żeby się do tego przyzwyczaił albo z tym oswoił. Nigdy wcześniej jednak nie doszło do tego, żeby ranny... umierający Merlin znalazł się poza zasięgiem Artura, żeby Artur nie mógł go bronić i chronić, żeby nie mógł się nim zaopiekować albo dopilnować, żeby Merlin miał odpowiednią opiekę, żeby w ogóle nie wiedział, gdzie Merlin jest i co się z nim dzieje! Ta niewiedza, co się z Merlinem dzieje, niepewność, czy on wciąż jeszcze żyje, czy został zamęczony na śmierć albo zwyczajnie umarł od odniesionej rany, ta niemoc, niemożność zrobienia czegokolwiek, żeby pomóc, tylko potęgowała strach króla i sprawiała, że stał się on niemal niemożliwy do wytrzymania. Do tego stopnia, że nawet kiedy Merlin wrócił cały i zdrowy, Artur nie przestał się bać. Choć teraz bał się już niejako na zapas.

Merlin był niezdarą, to nie ulegało wątpliwości. Ciągle potykał się o własne nogi i przewracał się, nabijał sobie siniaki i guzy, upuszczał to, co niósł, i ogólnie bałaganił wszędzie, gdzie tylko się pojawił. Czasami Artur miał wrażenie, że Merlinowi się nudzi, więc pilnuje, żeby zawsze mieć pracę, żeby zawsze mieć co sprzątać, bo wydawało się fizycznie niemożliwym, żeby młody człowiek będący doskonale sprawnym fizycznie mógł być aż tak niezręczny.

Całkiem prawdopodobne, że to właśnie z tego powodu Merlin nie był w stanie nauczyć się walczyć mieczem, o innych rodzajach broni w ogóle nie wspominając. Artur wielokrotnie, żeby nie powiedzieć uparcie, zabierał swojego osobistego służącego na ćwiczenia i próbował go tam trenować. "Próbował" jest słowem, które doskonale oddaje skutek tych treningów. Bo jakkolwiek bardzo Artur by się nie starał, jakoś mu te próby nie wychodziły. Bez względu na ilość i intensywność lekcji Merlin wciąż machał mieczem jak cepem i nie potrafił utrzymać równowagi do tego stopnia, że przewracał się po kilku uderzeniach płazem. Najczęściej na plecy. Na których potem leżał jak żuk przewrócony na grzbiet zamiast wstać od razu i przygotować się do obrony albo ataku. Krótko mówiąc: Merlin byłby beznadziejnym rycerzem. Niby nic w tym dziwnego, w końcu był tylko sługą, a wcześniej chłopem. Problem w tym, że akurat w przypadku Merlina umiejętność bronienia się mogła mieć ogromne znaczenie, co niedawne wydarzenia pokazały aż nazbyt wyraźnie.

Stąd właśnie brał się strach Artura. Merlin był bezbronny wobec tego wszystkiego, co król napotykał na swojej drodze i z czym musiał walczyć. Nie chodziło o to, że jako niezdarny służący i beznadziejny wojownik był nieprzydatny albo wręcz bezużyteczny, bo wcale tak nie było. Merlin miał swoje zalety i był na tyle pomocny, że czasami Artur w duchu uznawał, że bez Merlina z niektórymi rzeczami nie poradziłby sobie wcale. Oczywiście nigdy mu o tym nie powiedział, ale przecież nie w tym rzecz. Rzecz w tym, że Merlin bardzo łatwo mógł zginąć, miał ku temu przerażająco dużo okazji, a to, że do tej pory wywijał się śmierci, to były chyba jakieś czary.

Kiedy tylko jego myśli skierowały się w stronę magii, jak za skinięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki (swoją drogą, kto to wymyślił? przecież czarodzieje nie używają żadnych różdżek...) rozległo się pukanie. Artur kiwnął Merlinowi głową, żeby otworzył drzwi komnaty, a sam wykorzystał te kilka chwil zwłoki na wyrzucenie z głowy niedawnych rozważań i stłumienie wciąż obecnego strachu.

Merlin otworzył w końcu drzwi i przed Arturem stanął sir Leon.

- Panie. - Rycerz skłonił się królowi i czekał na pozwolenie na zabranie głosu.

Artur zerknął na Merlina (jego osobisty sługa mógłby się czegoś nauczyć od sir Leona i tym razem nie chodziło o władanie bronią), po czym całą uwagę skupił na rycerzu.

- Tak, sir Leonie?

- Chcielibyśmy się dowiedzieć, kiedy planujesz nas wysłać na poszukiwanie tego czarodzieja, Dragoona.

- My? Czyli kto?

- Sir Elyan, sir Gwaine, sir Percival i ja, panie. - Sir Leon tak bardzo wierzył w równość wszystkich rycerzy, że kiedy wymieniał ich imiona, zawsze i bez zastanowienia układał je w kolejności alfabetycznej. W dodatku był tak skromny, że siebie zawsze dodawał na końcu. Artur podziwiał to w nim, ale choć kiedyś bardzo się starał, nigdy nie zdołał dojść do podobnej perfekcji.

- Dlaczego chcecie go znaleźć, sir Leonie? - zdziwił się król.

- Stanowi niebezpieczeństwo dla Camelotu - wyjaśnił rycerz takim tonem, jakby to było oczywiste.

Artur nie obraził się. Nie dało się ukryć, że w jego królestwie, a wcześniej również w królestwie jego ojca, takie rzeczy _były_ oczywiste. Praktycznie dla każdego.

- To prawda - przyznał z pewną zadumą. - Ale czy to wystarczający powód, żeby szukać go nie wiadomo gdzie? Bo chyba nadal nie wiecie, gdzie się ukrywa, prawda? - spytał zaciekawiony. - Żaden raport na ten temat jeszcze do mnie nie dotarł.

- Nie, panie, nie wiemy.

- Więc dlaczego? Dragoon faktycznie stanowi dla nas zagrożenie, ale to samo można przecież powiedzieć o każdym innym czarodzieju. A tych pewnie w Camelocie mamy co najmniej kilku, choć trzeba przyznać, że doskonale się ukrywają. O Dragoonie za to nie wiadomo nawet, czy nie przebywa poza granicami królestwa. Skąd więc takie zainteresowanie jego osobą z waszej strony?

Sir Leon był wyjątkowo przyzwoitym człowiekiem, więc zarumienił się lekko z zażenowania.

- On nas ośmieszył - przypomniał. - Jeden stary człowiek pokonał czterech doskonale wyszkolonych rycerzy Camelotu i nawet nie dostał zadyszki. A potem potraktował nas jak przedmioty. Ta zniewaga... - Zacisnął wargi.

Artur westchnął. Doskonale rozumiał swoich rycerzy, najlepszych z najlepszych, czego sir Leon, prawdziwy wzór skromności, nie powiedział, choć miał do tego pełne prawo. Sam został parokrotnie upokorzony w podobny sposób, zdarzyło się nawet, że przez kobietę, wiedział więc, jakie to uczucie. I jak wielkie jest potem pragnienie, żeby wyrównać rachunki, żeby dowieść swojej wartości i udowodnić, że wcześniejsza porażka była tylko jednorazowym wyjątkiem od reguły.

- Wezmę to pod uwagę, sir Leonie - powiedział po krótkim milczeniu. - Na razie jednak nie mam takich planów. Gdybym kiedyś zmienił zdanie i chciał odnaleźć Dragoona, na pewno poproszę o to waszą czwórkę.

Jeśli rycerz był zawiedziony, nie okazał tego po sobie. Skłonił się tylko i wyszedł z komnaty.

Artur, któremu dopiero co przeprowadzona rozmowa podsunęła pewien pomysł, przez chwilę przekładał bez celu dokumenty na biurku i zastanawiał się. W końcu uznał, że nic nie wymyśli siedząc na tyłku, wobec czego wstał i skierował się ku drzwiom.

Merlin przeniósł uwagę ze swojej pracy na swojego pana (Artur był pewny, że wykorzystał to jako pretekst, żeby nie pracować choćby przez chwilę).

- Dokąd idziesz? - zainteresował się sługa bezczelnie.

O ich bliskich i niekonwencjonalnych stosunkach doskonale świadczył fakt, że król odpowiedział mu bez namysłu i w dodatku zgodnie z prawdą:

- Muszę porozmawiać z Gajuszem.

Merlinowi zrzedła mina.

- Arturze... On nie jest teraz w stanie znieść kolejnych przesłuchań. Wciąż jeszcze nie doszedł do siebie po tym... porwaniu.

- Nie martw się, Merlinie - uspokoił go Artur. - Nie zamierzam wypytywać go o Dragoona ani o żadnego innego czarodzieja. Mam po prostu pewien pomysł i muszę go skonsultować.

- O. A od kiedy to konsultujesz swoje pomysły z kimkolwiek?

- Od czasu do czasu - odparował Artur i prawie pokazał Merlinowi język. - A poza tym nie muszę się tobie tłumaczyć, bo to ja jestem królem, a ty jesteś...

- ...sługą - wszedł mu w słowo najbardziej impertynencki służący w historii świata.

- Dokładnie. Więc sobie dalej sprzątaj, a ja w tym czasie zajmę się sprawami wagi państwowej.

Merlin sprawiał wrażenie zaintrygowanego, co tylko podtrzymało decyzję Artura, żeby zachować to w tajemnicy przed osobistym służącym. Choćby z czystej przekory. Gdyby nawet jednak Merlin nie wykazał żadnego zainteresowania tą sprawą, Artur i tak by mu niczego nie powiedział. To była jedna z tych rzeczy, o których jego przyjaciel nie musiał wiedzieć. O których wiedzieć wręcz nie mógł.

Przez całą drogę do komnat nadwornego medyka Artur zastanawiał się, jak ma poruszyć ten temat przy Gajuszu. Nie wymyślił niczego, co mógłby uznać za dobry sposób, więc ostatecznie postanowił się nie krępować i zacząć prosto z mostu.

- Gajuszu - przywitał się, kiedy wszedł do środka i zobaczył nieoficjalnego opiekuna Merlina.

- Panie. - Gajusz uniósł głowę znad jakiegoś swojego eksperymentu czy innego zajęcia, spojrzał na króla i skłonił się.

- Chciałbym cię o coś zapytać, Gajuszu.

- Słucham, panie.

- Czy magii można się nauczyć? - rzucił Artur tak, jak sobie postanowił.

Gajusz zdrętwiał. Przez chwilę patrzył tylko na Artura wybałuszonymi oczami, a potem odezwał się lekko drżącym głosem:

- Dlaczego mnie o to pytasz, panie?

Artur pomyślał, że jeśli Gajusz się nie uspokoi, to dostanie zawału, a jeśli Gajusz dostanie zawału, to Merlin nigdy mu tego nie wybaczy. Westchnął.

- Usiądź, Gajuszu - powiedział - zanim się przewrócisz.

Medyk posłusznie usiadł, choć nadal wyglądał jak rażony piorunem. Artur dla pewności zerknął przez okno, czy przez przypadek na dworze faktycznie nie szaleje pierwsza wiosenna burza w tym roku, ale słońce świeciło jasno, a jedyne chmury były białymi obłoczkami. Doszedł więc do wniosku, że to on podziałał na Gajusza jak ten grom z jasnego nieba. W innych okolicznościach najpewniej byłby z tego dumny, teraz jednak nie miał czasu na głupoty.

- Spytałem cię o to, Gajuszu, bo wiem, że mój ojciec ufał twojej opinii w sprawach magii. - Na tyle, na ile ufał czyjejkolwiek opinii w tych sprawach. Tego jednak nie dodał. Nie musiał. Obaj o tym doskonale wiedzieli. - Więc teraz, kiedy sam mam dylemat podobnej natury, postanowiłem również zasięgnąć rady u ciebie. Tym bardziej, że chodzi o Merlina.

Gajusz zbladł jeszcze bardziej, choć chwilę temu Artur uznałby to za niemożliwe.

- Podejrzewasz Merlina o bycie czarodziejem, panie? - wyszeptał medyk z przerażeniem.

- Ależ skąd! - zawołał Artur na ten jakże absurdalny pomysł. - To przecież bez sensu! Z Merlina jest taki czarodziej jak z Gwaine'a szlachcic!

Gajusz przez chwilę milczał i przyglądał się królowi. Artur uznałby jego spojrzenie za podejrzliwe, gdyby nie wiedział, że to niemożliwe, bo Gajusz nie miał żadnej przyczyny, żeby podejrzewać króla o cokolwiek złego.

- Rozumiem... - odezwał się w końcu medyk powoli. - Skąd więc twoje pytanie, panie?

Tym razem Artur postanowił poprowadzić rozmowę nieco okrężną drogą, z nadzieją, że dzięki temu zapobiegnie kolejnemu wstrząsowi u staruszka.

- Merlin jest beznadziejnym wojownikiem - powiedział odkrywczo. - Nie umie władać mieczem, nie umie skutecznie zasłaniać się tarczą i nawet noszenie kolczugi sprawia mu problem.

Gajusz tylko kiwał głową.

- To wszystko sprawia, że Merlin jest bezbronny w obliczu uzbrojonych napastników. Całkiem niedawno prawie przez to zginął. Dlatego pomyślałem sobie, że skoro nie mieczem, to może mógłby walczyć i bronić się magią. Gdyby magia była możliwa do nauczenia się.

Gajusz patrzył na niego wzrokiem, który Artur uznałby za tępy, gdyby nie fakt, że patrzył na niego w ten sposób akurat Gajusz.

- Merlin nie musi o niczym wiedzieć! - ciągnął Artur tonem, który sam uznałby za rozpaczliwy, gdyby nie fakt, że użył go akurat on. - Możemy to zrobić tak, żeby nawet tego nie zauważył! Ty go możesz nauczyć albo ten Dragoon, jeśli go kiedyś znajdziemy i da się namówić...

Gajusz z jakiegoś powodu wyglądał, jakby się zakrztusił. Po chwili jednak powiedział całkiem wyraźnie:

- To niemożliwe, panie.

- Och... - Artur był naprawdę zawiedziony. - Więc magii nie można się nauczyć?

- Można - zapewnił Gajusz. - Chodziło mi o to, że nie można się jej nauczyć nieświadomie. Jeśli dana osoba nie urodziła się z tym darem, studiowanie magii wymaga od ucznia pełnej świadomości, skupienia i ogromnych starań.

- Sądzisz, że Merlin mógłby się nauczyć magii? - spytał król z nadzieją.

- Tak - potwierdził medyk bez cienia wątpliwości. - Ma do tego pewne... predyspozycje.

- To doskonale - ucieszył się Artur. - Powiem mu o tym!

I opuścił medyka w takim tempie, że nie zdążył usłyszeć "Ale!" Gajusza.

_**Jestem bardzo ciekawa waszych opinii na temat tego rozdziału. Mam nadzieję, że się podobał, ale jestem też przygotowana na krytykę, szczególnie jeśli pozwoli mi ona poprawić moje pisanie. Z góry dziękuję.**_


	2. Merlin nie wie, co myśleć

_**Aktualizacja miała być znacznie wcześniej, ale nie wyszło, za co bardzo przepraszam. Za to macie prezent na Dzień Dziecka - o ile jakieś dziecko jeszcze zdąży ten rozdział dzisiaj przeczytać. Myślałam nad tym rozdziałem od dość dawna i nawet kilka razy spisałam sobie na karteczkach, co chcę w nim napisać, ale jak usiadłam do pisania, to nie mogłam znaleźć tych karteczek. Pewnie o czymś zapomniałam, ale skoro tak, to chyba niewielka strata. Najwyżej napiszę o tym w innym rozdziale.**_

_**Zwierzę się, skoro już tu tak piszę, że dziwnie mi się to opowiadanie wymyśla. Mam pomysły na niektóre dalsze wydarzenia (najdalsze będzie jakieś... dziesięć lat od czasów, o których obecnie piszę ;)), ale nie wiem, co się będzie działo za rozdział czy dwa. Niektóre z moich pomysłów wzięły się z waszych komentarzy (napiszę o tym dokładniej wtedy, kiedy do nich dojdę), nie tylko do tego fanfika, ale i do innych moich tekstów. Komentarze naprawdę potrafią naprowadzić na pomysł i między innymi dlatego tak bardzo lubię je dostawać i czytać. Wiecie, co chcę przez to powiedzieć, prawda? ;)**_

_**Tymczasem ogromnie dziękuję za komentarze, **_Coincidense**_, _**Megannowa_**, **_karaka**_, _**Vendelin_**, **_Mangha**_, _**Piekielna_**. Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział też się wam spodoba. I może kilku innym czytelnikom też.**_

**ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI**

**w którym Merlin nie wie, co myśleć**

- Ale! - zawołał Gajusz, ale król się nie cofnął. Możliwe, że nie usłyszał, choć równie jeśli nie bardziej możliwe było, że nie obchodziło go już, co stary medyk miał do powiedzenia. Król uzyskał swoją odpowiedź, dostał to, na czym mu zależało, więc nie interesowało go nic więcej. Z monarchami tak to już bywa, pomyślał Gajusz filozoficznie. Zresztą nie tylko z nimi. Merlin też tak się czasem zachowywał, choć z królami miał tylko tyle wspólnego, że im służył. Na wiele sposobów, nawet jeśli o tym nie wiedzieli. Nawet jeśli wyda się im, a raczej jemu, że to był jego pomysł, kiedy już król zda sobie sprawę z tego, jak sprawnie Merlin służy mu magią. Chociaż Artur nie był taki jak jego ojciec, nie był taki już od dawna, praktycznie od czasu, kiedy zaprzyjaźnił się ze swoim służącym i Gajusz widział w nim nadzieję wszystkich czarodziejów Camelotu i okolicznych królestw. Podejrzewał, że widziałby ją nawet gdyby nie znał przepowiedni. To po prostu było widać. Merlin na pewno też to widział. Merlin... Gajusz jęknął, uśmiechnął się i zmarszczył brwi równocześnie. Takie rzeczy udawały mu się tylko dzięki wieloletniej praktyce, którą od czasu poznania młodego czarownika miał okazję ćwiczyć aż nazbyt często. Właśnie, Merlin. Ciekawe, jak zareaguje na wieść o pomyśle Artura. Gajusz cieszył się, że nie będzie miał okazji być świadkiem tej rozmowy, choć obawiał się, że usłyszy drobiazgową relację z niej tuż po powrocie podopiecznego do komnat medyka. Merlin był nieprzewidywalny i to jedno można było w nim przewidzieć zawsze. Nigdy nie było wiadomo, czego można się po nim spodziewać. Łączył w sobie młodzieńczy brak doświadczenia ze starczą mądrością i dojrzałe opanowanie z niemal dziecięcym entuzjazmem. Był chodzącą nieobliczalnością i Gajusz kochał to w nim, chociaż było to ciężką próbą dla jego zmęczonego życiem serca. Ciężką, ale równocześnie odmładzającą. Co więcej, zdawało się, że było to w pewnym stopniu zaraźliwe - stary medyk nigdy nie spodziewałby się po królu Arturze, synu Uthera Pendragona, wpadnięcia na taki pomysł. Miał tylko nadzieję, że ta choroba nie rozprzestrzeni się zbyt szeroko (nieprzewidywalny sir Leon, wzór stabilności? niebiosa brońcie!), a jej dotychczasowe ofiary nie ucierpią zbyt poważnie. Obawiał się, że jej objawy od jakiegoś czasu zauważał również u siebie. I właściwie był zadowolony, że król nie zareagował na jego okrzyk. Sam nie miał pojęcia, co chciał właściwie powiedzieć po tym odruchowym proteście.

Merlin tymczasem pracował bez pośpiechu (zbyt szybko wykonana praca to jeszcze więcej pracy, bo Artur nie lubił, jak jego przyjaciel się _nudził_) i rozmyślał jednocześnie. Miał to opanowane do perfekcji, a zresztą nigdy nie sprawiało mu to problemów, bo zawsze uważał, że do sprzątania, prania, gotowania i temu podobnych obowiązków myślenie nie jest potrzebne. Zapobiegawczo nie podzielił się tą teorią z Arturem, bo nie chciał potem słyszeć przy każdej sposobności (przygodnym spóźnieniu, sporadycznym zapomnieniu o czymś, okazjonalnym upuszczeniu czegoś i tak dalej), że jak się nie myśli, to potem tak to wygląda. Właściwie Artur miał szczęście, że jego służący nie musiał zastanawiać się nad tym co robi, bo dzięki temu mógł poświęcić myśli ważniejszym rzeczom. Na przykład zachowaniu króla w ostatnich dniach.

A najlepiej w ostatnich chwilach, bo ostatnim dniom Merlin poświęcił już wystarczająco dużo uwagi. Ostatnie chwile Artura, w sensie te, w których ostatnio Merlin go widział, dawały pewną nadzieję na najbliższą przyszłość. Artur zanim wyszedł do Gajusza wydawał się być bardziej podobny do siebie samego niż przez tych kilka minionych dni. Merlin miał nawet wrażenie, że tuż przed wyjściem z komnaty król ledwie powstrzymał się przed pokazaniem słudze języka, a to byłby bezsprzecznie dobry znak. Artur nigdy nie robił takich rzeczy kiedy się czymś bardzo martwił, a właśnie tym zdawał się głównie zajmować od czasu kiedy Merlin pozbył się tej wielogłowej gadziny Morgany. Król wydawał się być jak nieobecny, ciągle zamyślony, czymś zatroskany, nie zwracał większej uwagi nawet na poważne sprawy, takie jak porwanie Gajusza. Gdyby był sobą, Artur nigdy nie uwierzyłby w zdradę i ucieczkę starego medyka, potraktowałby tą sprawę poważnie, wysłuchałby Merlina, zarządziłby poszukiwania. Ale Artur miał w tym czasie inne rzeczy na głowie i wszystko spadło na barki Merlina. Nie pierwszy raz, tym razem było to jednak niepokojące. Dobrze więc, że się kończyło... JEŚLI się kończyło.

Na szczęście Merlin mógł przerwać swoją owocną choć bezmyślną pracę i przemyślne choć bezowocne zastanawianie, bo król wparował do swoich komnat całkiem niedługo po tym jak je opuścił. Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, oparł się o nie plecami, jakby chciał je zablokować (chyba zapominając, że otwierają się na zewnątrz), skrzyżował ręce na piersi, utkwił wzrok w Merlinie i rzucił:

- Merlinie, masz od dzisiaj zacząć uczyć się magii.

Merlinowi wypadł z rąk królewski nocnik. Pusty na szczęście. Tym razem. Odbił się z brzdękiem od posadzki i potoczył pod łóżko, gdzie przewrócił się na dół dnem. Merlinowi w uszach dudnił dźwięk metalu na kamieniach, a pod czaszką echem dudniła tylko jedna myśl: dobrze, że to nie napierśnik, bo musiałby naprawić wgniecenia, a nocnik wgnieciony może być, nawet jeśli używa go sam król.

Poza tym Merlin nie wiedział, co myśleć.

Po dłuższej chwili wspólnego milczenia Artur najwyraźniej stracił cierpliwość.

- Podpowiem ci. Mówi się: Tak jest, panie. A potem wraca się do sprzątania.

To oczywiście był jeden z lepszych sposobów na rozwiązanie Merlinowi języka. Choć niekoniecznie na nakłonienie go do powiedzenia tego, co chciało się usłyszeć.

- Są lepsze sposoby, żeby się mnie pozbyć, _panie_ - zauważył sługa z ironicznym naciskiem na ostatnie słowo.

Król zmarszczył brwi.

- O czym ty mówisz? - zdziwił się wyraźnie odruchowo.

- Możesz mnie wygnać albo stracić bez wymyślania żadnego powodu, jesteś tu przecież władcą, _panie_ - ciągnął Merlin jakby nie usłyszał pytania. - Obaj zaoszczędzilibyśmy sobie sporo niepotrzebnego wysiłku, nie uważasz? Masz przecież lepsze zajęcia.

- Merlinie... - Artur próbował wejść mu w słowo, ale mógł sobie nie robić kłopotu. Merlin całkowicie świadomie go ignorował. Nie zamierzał go jednak o tym informować. Zamiast tego mówił dalej:

- Możesz mnie też zwolnić, _panie_, jeśli wolisz mniej drastyczne wyjście z sytuacji. Wrócę sobie do Ealdoru i więcej mnie nie zobaczysz. O, albo sam się zwolnię, skoro podjęcie tej decyzji jest dla ciebie tak kłopotliwe, _panie_. Zawsze to mniej problemu niż ze skazaniem za czary, bo wiesz, zwołanie rady, wysłuchanie stron, nawet jeśli tylko pozorowane, wydanie wyroku, a potem egzekucja albo banicja, to wszystko jest strasznie czasochłonne, po co miałbyś zadawać sobie tyle trudu, _panie_, skoro można to wszystko załatwić o tyle prościej i szybciej...

- MERLINIE! - wrzasnął wreszcie Artur, kiedy wszystkie poprzednie próby przerwania Merlinowi zostały przez sługę skutecznie zlekceważone. - O czym ty mówisz? - powtórzył swoje wcześniejsze pytanie, bo zagłuszony Merlin wreszcie zamilkł.

Merlin miał nadzieję, że wzrok, jakim patrzy na króla, wyraża wszystkie jego uczucia, choć wątpił, żeby Artur był je w stanie odczytać. W czarowniku kłębiło się w tym momencie tyle emocji, że sam właściwie ich do końca nie był w stanie rozszyfrować. Było tam wszystko i było tego tyle, że czuł się jakby nie czuł nic, choć jednocześnie wiedział, _czuł_, że to nieprawda, że czuje, tylko po prostu za dużo. I jednocześnie nie wiedział, co myśleć, więc mówił, co czuje, i miał nadzieję, że wyjdzie mniej więcej na to samo.

- Magia w twoim królestwie jest zakazana, _panie_ - wyjaśnił jak małemu dziecku. - Grozi za nią kara śmierci, zapomniałeś już, _panie_?

- Nikogo nie skazałem na śmierć za czary - zauważył Artur.

- Jeszcze nie, _panie_, ale wszystko przed tobą. Zawsze możesz zacząć ode mnie. Zdaje się, że pierwsze kroki już podjąłeś. - Merlin uśmiechnął się do króla niewesoło. Co dziwne, nie czuł też złości. Był raczej... zmęczony. Wszystko zdawało się być bez sensu, a najbardziej bez sensu był Artur.

Który westchnął głęboko, opuścił ręce, podszedł do stołu i usiadł na krześle.

- Siadaj - powiedział do Merlina. - Porozmawiajmy spokojnie.

Merlin usłuchał bez słowa protestu i to chyba najlepiej pokazało Arturowi, że coś tu jest nie tak. Kiedy Merlin po chwili siedzenia w milczeniu przy królewskim stole uniósł wreszcie głowę i spojrzał na swojego _pana_, zobaczył na jego twarzy taką minę, jakby ktoś go rąbnął w głowę czymś ciężkim i kompletnie oszołomił, ale nie pozbawił przytomności. Wyglądało na to, że Arturowi wcale nie chodziło o pozbycie się Merlina, choć Merlin nie miał pojęcia, o co innego mogłoby mu chodzić. Przez tą chwilę siedzenia po cichu czarownik na tyle się uspokoił, że w końcu uznał, że dał dojść do głosu swojej paranoi i dlatego tak wybuchł na pierwsze słowa króla Camelotu o nim i magii w tym samym zdaniu. Bo przecież Artur wcale nie chciał go oskarżyć o czary, prawda? Zdaje się, że mówił o czymś zupełnie innym. Merlin próbował sobie przypomnieć, jak to brzmiało, ale prawdę mówiąc kompletnie nie pamiętał. Dlatego kiedy odezwał się wreszcie powiedział:

- Czy mógłbyś powtórzyć, co powiedziałeś po wejściu?

Artur chyba jeszcze nie całkiem oprzytomniał, bo tylko kiwnął głową i odparł:

- Powiedziałem, że chcę, żebyś od dzisiaj zaczął uczyć się magii.

- Ale magia jest nielegalna! - zawołał Merlin. Jakoś nie mógł się powstrzymać, taka odpowiedź wychodziła mu praktycznie odruchowo. To pewnie te wszystkie lata praktyki tu w Camelocie...

- Już to mówiłeś - zauważył Artur, ale w jego głosie nie było nawet cienia złośliwości. Zaraz zresztą dodał, jakby chciał uspokoić Merlina: - Zniosę karę śmierci za czary. - Wyglądało, że mówi całkiem poważnie.

- A wygnania? - spytał Merlin z nadzieją, którą próbował ukryć.

- Też - obiecał król. Właśnie: król, nie Artur, nie przyjaciel i nawet nie pan. To mówił król Camelotu i to było słychać.

Merlin odetchnął głęboko. Czuł wielką ulgę, ale nie chciał, żeby Artur o tym wiedział, bo właściwie dlaczego królewski sługa miałby się cieszyć z takiej nowiny? Po tym wszystkim, co razem przeszli, po całej tej magii, jakiej razem stawiali czoła, powinno mu się to nie podobać. A on się cieszył, on czuł ulgę. Co sobie Artur pomyśli, kiedy się zorientuje?

Na szczęście Artur wydawał się nie być świadomy emocji Merlina i tym razem wyjątkowo nie udawał ani nie ignorował ich celowo. Po prostu był głęboko zamyślony. Takie przynajmniej sprawiał wrażenie, kiedy mówił:

- Przedstawię tą kwestię na dzisiejszym spotkaniu rady. Oczywiście nie możemy tak po prostu przywrócić czarodziejów do łask, to by było zbyt nagłe i wywróciłoby wszystko na nice. Dlatego sądzę, że na początek tylko złagodzimy karę za magię.

W tym momencie Merlin poczuł, że musi się wtrącić. Chodziło przecież o niego, tak czy owak.

- Czyli? - spytał podejrzliwie.

- Może dyby? Albo kilka dni w lochach? - Widać było, że król nie do końca przemyślał tę kwestię. - A może chłosta? Nie wiem, jeszcze się zastanowię. - Wzruszył ramionami, jakby nie miało to dla niego większego znaczenia.

Problem w tym, że dla Merlina miało.

- Chłosta? - Zjeżył się czarownik. - Czyli co, chcesz się zacząć zabawiać bacikiem? Nagle nabrałeś ochoty na sadystyczne zabawy? I może jeszcze publiczne, co, _panie_?

- Skończ już z tym "panem", Merlinie. - Z jakiegoś powodu kwestie bacika i publicznych sadystycznych zabaw obeszły króla mniej niż tytuł, który Merlin powtarzał z ironią, kiedy tylko znalazł okazję. - Rozmawiamy poważnie.

- Jak sobie życzysz, _pa_... - Artur spojrzał na niego wymownie, więc Merlin poprawił się: - Jak sobie życzysz.

Król skinął głową i otworzył usta, ale Merlin jeszcze nie skończył.

- Nie możesz iść dzisiaj na posiedzenie rady i powiedzieć, że znosisz karę śmierci za czary, ale magia nadal jest wyjęta spod prawa, choć jeszcze nie wiesz, co będzie za nią grozić, bo musisz się zastanowić.

Artur nie odezwał się, ale minę miał taką, jakby osobiście uważał to za całkiem niezły pomysł. Merlin jęknął i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

- Niczego nie przemyślałeś, co? - rzucił rozpaczliwym tonem.

- Nie - przyznał beztrosko król Camelotu.

Merlin miał ochotę zacząć tłuc głową w blat stołu, przy którym siedział, powstrzymała go jednak świadomość, że raczej w niczym by to nie pomogło. Lepszym pomysłem wydawała się burza mózgów, która choć dla Artura mogła okazać się bardziej bolesna niż walenie głową w cokolwiek, na dłuższą metę powinna przynieść korzystniejsze rezultaty.

- To zrób to teraz - rozkazał więc swojemu panu i władcy bez wahania.

Artur usłuchał, a przynajmniej takie sprawiał wrażenie. Siedział w milczeniu, wpatrywał się w jakiś punkt na swoich dłoniach (może po prostu kontemplował własne paznokcie, Merlin nie był pewny) i marszczył brwi. Trwało to dłuższą chwilę i Merlin powoli zaczynał tracić cierpliwość. Czy Artur w ogóle pamiętał, że chce o tej sprawie mówić na spotkaniu rady _tego samego popołudnia_? Bo jeszcze trochę tego królewskiego zastanawiania się i niczego nie zdążą omówić, a Artur spóźni się na spotkanie rady!

Król widać jednak nie był aż tak pogrążony w myślach jak się wydawał, a może po prostu Merlin nie doceniał szybkości jego myślenia, bo kiedy wreszcie Artur uniósł i znowu spojrzał na swojego sługę, do spotkania rady zostało jeszcze całkiem sporo czasu.

- Dobrze, o chłoście radzie nie wspomnę. - Merlin chyba zbyt jawnie się ucieszył, bo Arturowi błysnęły oczy, kiedy dodał z naciskiem: - _Na razie_. Zostają dyby i lochy. Też nieźle - ocenił wzruszając ramionami.

Merlin w duchu odetchnął z ulgą. Dyby i lochy to nic miłego, miał nieprzyjemność z jednym i z drugim nawet niejeden raz, ale to zawsze lepsze od chłosty. Tego nigdy nie doświadczył i wcale nie miał ochoty. Przypuszczał, że Artur nie dopuściłby do tego, ale zawsze lepiej zapobiec takiej możliwości z góry. Mogłoby się przecież zdarzyć, że króla akurat by nie było i decyzję podjąłby ktoś inny... na przykład taki lord Agravaine... Merlinem wstrząsnął zimny dreszcz.

Artur chyba to dostrzegł, ale źle zinterpretował, bo powiedział:

- Nie masz się czym martwić, jeśli będziesz ostrożny. Nikt nie musi wiedzieć, że uczysz się magii. Oczywiście poza Gajuszem, bo to on będzie cię uczył.

- Gajusz? - upewnił się Merlin z lekkim uśmiechem. - To o tym byłeś z nim porozmawiać?

- Tak - przyznał Artur. - Powiedział, że się nadajesz.

- Że się nadaję? Do czego?

- Na pewno nie do roli osobistego sługi króla Camelotu - zadrwił Artur i Merlin odprężył się całkowicie. To był znajomy grunt, znajome przekomarzanki, znajomy Artur. Wrócił jego przyjaciel i Merlin był tak szczęśliwy jak przed tą nieszczęsną wyprawą do Doliny Upadłych Królów kilka dni temu.

- Powiedział - ciągnął Artur - że jesteś w stanie nauczyć się magii. - Wydął wargi, jakby nie do końca wierzył słowom starego medyka. Merlin wiedział, że to tylko poza, bo Gajuszowi Artur ufał jak niewielu innym ludziom na świecie. - I że może cię uczyć, dopóki nie znajdziemy bardziej doświadczonej osoby.

Merlin uniósł brwi.

- Mówisz, jakbyś miał kogoś konkretnego na myśli - zauważył.

- Bo mam - przyznał Artur. - Najpierw go wprawdzie trzeba znaleźć... i przekonać... Ale wiem, że ta osoba zna potężną magię i mogłaby cię wiele nauczyć. Kojarzysz tego czarodzieja Dragoona? - spytał niewinnie.

W tym momencie Merlin bardzo ucieszył się, że nic nie je, bo gdyby jadł, na pewno oplułby króla Camelotu jedzeniem jak kiedyś opluł Gajusza. A ponieważ niczego nie jadł, to tylko się zakrztusił. Dość widowiskowo wprawdzie. Przez chwilę kaszlał, a kiedy w końcu spojrzał na Artura napotkał spojrzenie, które określiłby jako nieco podejrzliwe. Poczuł potrzebę usprawiedliwienia się.

- Przepraszam - wycharczał. - Kłaczek. - A kiedy Artur uniósł wysoko brwi, dodał wyjaśniająco: - Coś mnie zaczęło drapać w gardle, pewnie jakiś kłaczek. - I uśmiechnął się z nadzieją, że Artur mu uwierzy.

Młody król Camelotu był na swoje nieszczęście (i szczęście innych, nie zawsze tego wartych) jeszcze dość łatwowierny i wolał ufać bliskim sobie osobom niż je podejrzewać. Merlin pragnął, żeby to się nigdy nie zmieniło, choć wolałby, żeby Artur lepiej wybierał tych, którym wierzył bez zastrzeżeń.

Jakby w odpowiedzi na myśli Merlina Artur kiwnięciem głową skwitował jego wyjaśnienie, a potem kontynuował temat:

- Radzie chwilowo o tobie nie powiem. To byłby dla nich za duży szok, za dużo zmian na raz - stwierdził. To, że nie wszystkim swoim radnym gotowy był powierzyć taką tajemnicę, nie swoją, ale cudzą, tajemnicę najbliższego przyjaciela, nie musiało zostać powiedziane otwarcie, bo obaj o tym wiedzieli i wiedzieli, że wiedzą. - Chciałbym tylko, żeby wiedzieli o tym Gwen, Leon, Gwaine, Elyan i Percival.

Merlin zmrużył oczy. Bardzo chciałby móc ujawnić swoją magię przed wszystkimi osobami, które zasiadły przy okrągłym stole w zrujnowanym zamku. Ufał przecież im wszystkim: Gwen i Elyanowi, których ojciec został zabity przez magię... Leonowi, który został wychowany i całe życie żył w przekonaniu, że wszelka magia jest złem... Gwaine'owi i Percivalowi, którzy pochodzili spoza Camelotu i widzieli wiele magii, dobrej i złej... Ufał im i nie chciał ukrywać przed nimi niczego, tak jak nigdy nie chciał ukrywać swojej magii przed Arturem. Ale... Ale przecież miał powody. Miał je wtedy i miał je teraz. Była przecież jeszcze Morgana...

Tym razem wyraźnie nieświadomy toku myśli Merlina Artur dokończył:

- Chciałbym też, żeby wiedział o tym mój wuj.

Na te słowa Merlin prawie podskoczył na krześle. Agravaine? Nie ma mowy! Ten to zaraz popędzi do Morgany z wywieszonym językiem jak pies, którym jest, i wszystko jej wypaple! Ale Artur nie uwierzy w zmowę jedynego krewnego, jaki mu został przy życiu. Nie bez żelaznego dowodu, a tym obecnie Merlin nie dysponował. Musi więc przekonać Artura inaczej.

- Nie.

- Słucham? - Artur zawarł w tonie jakim wypowiedział to pytanie całe niedowierzanie i zdumienie tą stanowczą odmową.

- Powiedziałem nie. Nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek się o tym dowiedział.

- A ja chcę - upierał się Artur. - I skoro ja tego chcę...

- Arturze - przerwał królowi (który zapewne właśnie miał zamiar przypomnieć słudze kto tu jest kim) Merlin najpoważniej jak tylko mógł. - To sprawa życia i śmierci. Ufam Gwen i rycerzom - kłamstwo o zaufaniu do Agravaine'a nie przeszło mu przez gardło - ale im więcej osób wie o jakiejkolwiek tajemnicy, tym większe jest prawdopodobieństwo, że tajemnica przestanie być tajemnicą. - Już teraz o jego magii wiedziało _o wiele_ za dużo ludzi... i smoków... ale Artur nie musiał być tego świadomy. - To zbyt ważne. Dla mnie, dla ciebie, dla Camelotu. Nie może o tym wiedzieć nikt, kto nie musi. - Widząc, że Artur chce mu przerwać, uniósł rękę i dokończył szybko: - To jest nikt poza tobą i Gajuszem. Nikt, rozumiesz?

- Ja bym im powierzył własne życie - stwierdził Artur z dziwną nutą w głosie. - Gwen i rycerzom i mojemu wujowi.

- Wiem, Arturze. - "Och tak, wiem, wiem aż za dobrze i mam nadzieję, że to się źle dla ciebie nie skończy." - Wiem, że powierzyłbyś im swoje życie i przyszłość tego królestwa. - Pytanie: "Czy powierzyłbyś im moje życie?" wisiało w powietrzu, ale Merlin bał się je zadać i miał wrażenie, że Artur boi się swojej odpowiedzi na nie. - Wiem, że im ufasz, że wierzysz, że nigdy cię nie zdradzą, ale dla bezpieczeństwa twojego i Camelotu... i mojego... - dodał z ociąganiem, bo teraz już chwytał się wszelkich argumentów, nawet tych poniżej pasa - najważniejsze jest, żeby o tym, że masz czarodzieja na dworze, nie dowiedzieli się wrogowie. - Był praktycznie pewny, że w tym momencie Artur też oczami wyobraźni zobaczył tą samą czarnowłosą kobietę co on.

Król kiwnął głową, choć nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

- Zrozum, Arturze, są różne sposoby na wyciągnięcie od kogoś informacji - zadrżał, kiedy wróciło do niego wspomnienie Gajusza i Alatora z Catha - czy to będą tortury, czy podstęp. Magią można zmusić kogoś nawet do zrobienia czegoś, czego ta osoba świadomie nie zrobiłaby nigdy w życiu! - Przekonał się o tym na własnej skórze, chociaż niczego nie pamiętał i wszystko musiał mu opowiedzieć Gajusz. - Wystarczy, że my trzej wiemy. - "Moja matka, dwa smoki i bogowie wiedzą ilu druidów i Catha", dodał w myślach z przekąsem.

- Nie chcę mieć tajemnic przed najbliższymi mi osobami. - Artur zagryzł wargi i odwrócił głowę.

- Wiem - przyznał Merlin, który rozumiał to jak nikt inny. - Mogę ci tylko obiecać, że od razu zacznę szukać zaklęcia, które pozwoli wtajemniczyć innych w taki sposób, żeby nie mogli przekazać tego innej osobie ani dobrowolnie, ani pod przymusem. - Prawdę mówiąc już się cieszył na ten dzień. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż będzie mógł zdradzić swój sekret Agravaine'owi, który nie będzie w stanie powiedzieć o tym Morganie choćby pękł. Miał ochotę uśmiechnąć się na tą myśl, ale nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić, bo tylko powaga mogła przekonać króla Camelotu do rezygnacji z własnych pragnień i skłonienia się ku głosowi rozsądku.

Artur zastanawiał się przez jakiś czas, a potem pokręcił głową i wstał.

- Niech będzie po twojemu - zgodził się z wyraźną niechęcią. - Ale chcę wiedzieć od razu, jak tylko znajdziesz odpowiednie zaklęcie. - Zmarszczył brwi. - Właściwie to chcę wiedzieć o wszystkich twoich postępach - uznał. - Masz mi mówić, czego się nauczyłeś, żebym wiedział, czego mam się po tobie spodziewać.

To było rozsądne żądanie, więc Merlin tylko przytaknął. I też wstał, choć nie dlatego, że nie wypadało siedzieć, kiedy król stał, bo takimi rzeczami właściwie nigdy nie zaprzątał sobie głowy, tylko dlatego, że był już najwyższy czas, żeby owego króla przebrać na spotkanie rady, a król, jak to król, nie był zdolny zrobić samodzielnie czegoś tak... skomplikowanego. Merlin prawie parsknął śmiechem (często mu się zdarzało, że kiedy spadł mu wielki kamień z serca to bawiły go nawet drobnostki), ale powstrzymał się, bo naprawdę miał dość ważne sprawy na głowie. Trzeba było pomóc królowi się ubrać, potem czekała go praca w zbrojowni, stajnie, pranie, potem trzeba było podać królowi wieczerzę i położyć go spać, a potem...

- Właściwie kiedy mam znaleźć czas na tą całą naukę magii? - zapytał, kiedy już wciągnął koszulę na grzbiet Artura.

Król znieruchomiał na chwilę, co Merlin przyjął za oznakę wielkiego wysiłku umysłowego. Znowu prawie się roześmiał.

- Daję ci wolne w każde popołudnie, kiedy jestem na spotkaniach rady - postanowił wreszcie jego pan.

Merlin ucieszył się: będzie sobie mógł odpuścić sprzątanie stajni! I w dodatku nie pamiętał, kiedy miał tyle czasu dla siebie! Pomysł Artura nawet zaczął mu się podobać, co trudno było powiedzieć o jakichkolwiek innych jego pomysłach.

Tak się ucieszył, że nie odezwał się już ani słowem, tylko wypuścił króla na spotkanie rady, a sam popędził korytarzem do swojego pokoiku. Nie mógł się doczekać znalezienia zaklęcia, które pozwoli mu ujawnić się innym osobom, na czele z Agravaine'em. Kiedy wpadł do komnat Gajusza prawie zderzył się z gospodarzem w drzwiach.

- Gajuszu! - zawołał. - Czy znasz jakieś...

- Nie teraz, Merlinie - przerwał mu staruszek odrobinę niecierpliwie. - Śpieszę się na spotkanie rady. Jestem już prawie spóźniony - gderał wychodząc.

Merlin stał przy drzwiach i patrzył za Gajuszem wielkimi oczami. Chyba obaj z Arturem o czymś zapomnieli...


End file.
